Unexpected
by Bookie
Summary: What do you do when the one person you trusted with your life betrays you in a way you never thought imaginable? Rated M for language and adult issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** _This is a story that I started writing 4 years ago. I just came across it this past Easter, and as I re-emerged into the Newsie world, I decided to scratch what I had and start it all over again. I am excited to finally be able to write this story. I do not own anything Newsies, but I do own the character Jessica Andrews/Bookie. I want to say thank you to all the characters that were lent to me to use. This fic is rated M because it will be dealing with adult issues in future chapters. Please don't read it if you are unable to handle those types of issues. Now without further ado, here it is. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in May when two girls decided to sit down on a bench in the middle of Central Park. They both looked tired and worn out, like they had been on their feet for the better part of the day.

"Jessica, I don't know how much more of this I can take. It seems that either everywhere is full and they aren't looking for people anymore, or we aren't experienced enough." The blond leaned back with a sigh. She started to braid her waist length hair, her blue eyes intent on not having a hair out of place. Finally she gave up, letting her hair flow freely once again.

"I know it seems tough right now Aurelia, but I refuse to go back to that place I called home. I know it's not on the top of your list of places to be right now either." The other girl, who had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes, had a look of determination on her face. "We will just have to keep looking for a job and somewhere to stay until we find one."

"Fine," Aurelia said, giving up defeated. She was contemplating just falling asleep right there on the bench, when she was startled with the loud voice of a boy.

Aurelia sat up quickly and looked around to find the person behind it. She finally laid eyes on the owner of the voice. He was about her height, 5'4, with shaggy dirty blond hair, and although he was about 20 feet away, she could tell that he had icy blue eyes.

"Hey Jess," Aurelia looked over at her friend for a moment, before her eyes went back to the boy. "I just got an idea. Though I'm not sure it will work."

"Well what is it?" Jessica asked. Her eyes were shut, and she was soaking up the summery sun.

"Well what if we were to become newsies?" Aurelia said quickly. "I mean, I know they don't make a lot, but we would at least have some sort of income, and there are always lodging houses for them to stay in. It isn't just boys who can be them anymore either. I've seen some girls around selling papers as well. Plus, there is one over there. We could go ask him."

Jessica thought about it for a moment. Yes, it would mean that they would have a job and no doubt somewhere to stay as well, but they would be seen as nothing but common street rats. But on the other hand, she knew what could happen to them should they not find a job soon. The realm of prostitution could be so easy to fall into when a girl was looking to earn a dollar, and nothing Jessica had ever heard about it sounded promising. She decided to give in to her best friend's idea.

"Sure Aurelia, if that's what it takes for us not to be living on the streets anymore, then so be it." Jessica paused before she continued. "But you can to be the one to go speak to him over there. It was your idea after all."

"Deal." Aurelia replied. She looked at the boy again, this time with apprehension. As she stood up to make her way over to him, she started to worry. What if this wasn't such a good idea? What if newsies weren't as nice as she had heard them to be? All these thoughts were running through her head as she neared the boy. Upon a closer inspection, he seemed to be their age, 17, and just a tad taller than she was. As he sold his last paper, something shiny caught her eye. He had a gold key attached to a chain around his neck. For some reason, she thought she remembered hearing something about a newsie who wore a key around his neck, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember who it was. Then it hit her. The boy, who was now standing in front of her, was none other than Spot Conlon, the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies.

"Can I help you with something?" Spot said, staring at Aurelia, her pale blue dress billowing in the wind. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He gave her a little smirk. "What, cat got your tongue?"

"No, nothing has her tongue." Jessica said, coming up from behind. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Aurelia was snapped out of her trance.

"And who might you be?" Spot asked, looking at Jessica standing there in her faded emerald green dress.

"I'm Jessica Andrews, and this here is my best friend, Aurelia Parker. And you are?" Jessica inquired.

"He's Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies." Aurelia said, finally finding her voice. She turned back towards Spot. "Aren't you in the wrong part of New York? This isn't exactly close to your territory where we are right now."

"Good to know that people have heard of me." He smirked at the girls again. "I was just in Bronx talking to the main man there. We had some differences we needed to settle out. Why, what's it to you where I am, and where I should be?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that," Aurelia said, stuttering. "It was just more of an observation than anything."

"Aurelia would never try to get into other people's business." Jessica decided to say something on her friend's behalf. It looked like she was going to need all her help with this guy. "It's not something she would do."

"It's alright," Spot said, laughing at the two defensive girls. "I was only joking with you. Jeez, you really need to learn to lighten up." He stopped speaking for a moment as if trying to remember something. "Ah yes, now Aurelia, didn't you come over here wanting to ask me something?"

"Yes, there is something I've been meaning to ask. You see, Jessica and I have been searching for a job in this city for 2 weeks now, and still don't have anything to show for it. Either all the places are full, or we don't meet the requirements. So what we were wondering, is if there were any way we could maybe become newsies?" Aurelia finished fast, just wanting to get the asking over with.

Spot looked at the two girls, and was silent. He seemed to be mulling it over in his head. Aurelia and Jessica glanced at each other and exchanged a look. What if Spot decided that he didn't like them and flat out refused? This was their last option of getting a decent job before they would have to resort to prostitution, stealing, or even the drug world. After what seemed like an eternity, Spot seemed like he had come to a conclusion.

"So you two girls want to become newsies? You do know it's not an easy life. Early mornings, long days, you have to work outside no matter what the weather is like. It's not as glamorous as everyone makes it out to be. Do you think you can handle that?" Both girls nodded at him enthusiastically. "Well then, I think I can help you out. You girls can come to Brooklyn with me for a few days, just to get the feel of it. If you don't like it, this will be your chance to find out and leave. But, if it does work out, then I'll see what I can do about getting you a more permanent place to stay."

"Thank you so much," Jessica said. "You wont regret it. I promise you, Aurelia and I will be the best newsies you have seen in a while. That is, apart from yourself of course."

"Alright, well we'd better be going then." Spot looked at his watch. "I want to make it back to the lodging house before it gets dark."

Spot turned, and started making his way out of the park. Aurelia and Jessica quickly ran to catch up with the fast paced boy, not wanting him to get too far ahead of them, and with that, the three teens made their way over to Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**_ I want to say thanks to my first slew of reviewers. You made my day when I read them:D I will do my best to keep this story updated on a regular basis so as not to loose any of you beautiful people's interest. This fic is rated M due to language and adult issues. I sadly do not own anything from Newsies, they are property of Disney. I do own Bookie/Jessica Andrews. Anyone else featured in here was lent to me. A million thanks to all of you who lent me your character's to use!_

**Chapter 2**

By the time they reached the Brooklyn Lodging House, the girls were getting tired. It had taken the three of them a couple of hours to get from Central Park to here, wherever here was. The lodging house was close to a park called Prospect Park, which seemed like it was full of life. Jessica made a mental note to herself that she would have to come back to explore when she had the time.

Spot walked up to a large building. It was made with red brick, and a black shingle roof. It looked as if the house would have been a beauty it its day. Now, there were bricks crumbling, and it seemed as if there were a couple of shingles missing. Spot walked up the front steps and turned around to Aurelia and Jessica.

"Welcome to the Brooklyn newsie lodging house. This will be your home for the next couple of days. Tony is the one who owns and runs this place. He doesn't have many rules, but the rules he does have in place you better obey or you will be out on the streets again. I'll get the girls to go over them with you later. Now it's 10 cents a night to stay here, but don't worry about it tonight. I'll cover for you, but starting tomorrow, you pay your own way here. Any questions?" Spot paused for a moment so all the information he just gave could be absorbed. When the two girls didn't say anything, he continued on. "No questions? Alright, we'd better be getting in then. You need to sign in for the night."

Spot turned and went into the house, with the girls following close behind. Once they were inside, they found it to be the exact opposite of what the exterior of the house looked. The interior was clean, and gave off a homey vibe. Spot led them to a table where there was a ledger sitting open on top of it. He picked up the pen and signed his name under the last name on the list. Jessica and Aurelia followed suit, and they all trekked up the stairs to where the living quarters were.

As soon as they reached the landing, Aurelia could hear the commotion going on in the room on the left. Spot went to the door on the left and walked through, and the two girls went in after him. The room was quite large, with twenty or so bunks in neat rows across the floor. They walked towards a table in the corner of the room, where it looked as if ten people, three girls and seven boys, were in an intense game of poker.

When they reached the table, one of the girls looked up from the game at Spot. She put her hand down and jumped up to him. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, and dark features surrounding her ocean blue eyes. She was average height, had tanned skin, and had a thin frame. She wrapped her arms around Spot's neck, and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Get a fucking room," one of the boys voiced. There were snickers from the rest of the people around the table. The girl didn't stop kissing Spot, but held up her middle finger on her left hand. The boy just shook his head, a strand of his long, red hair coming loose from under his green hat. "No need to get all pissy Gip."

"If anyone is getting pissy here, it would be you Whistler." Spot had finally pulled away from Gip. "Don't be getting mad because you aren't getting laid. It's not my fault you've no money to spend on a whore."

"You think you're so fucking funny, don't you Spot?" Whistler gave a small smile, his grayish-green eyes sparkling. "You going to embarrass me some more, or are you going to introduce me to the two gorgeous girls you are hiding behind you?" Whistler stood up and walked over to Aurelia and Jessica, who were watching this all with startled expressions on their faces. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Whistler. What are a couple of beauties doing with a boy like Spot? Surely you could do better." He winked at them, and Spot looked over with a scowl.

"Good question," Gip said. "Why are they with you Spot? I thought you were in Bronx, not picking up girls off the street." She gave him a pointed look, arching one of her eyebrows.

"I didn't pick them up off the street, they approached me in Central Park when I was on my way back this afternoon. They needed a job, so I figured I would help them out." Spot pouted. "Is it a crime for me to actually be nice once in a while?"

"Really, he was only trying to help." Jessica finally decided to say something. She couldn't have the guy who helped her and her best friend out get in trouble with this girl, who seemed to be his girlfriend. "We were the ones to go up to him."

Gip just smiled. Jessica and Aurelia were starting to think that all the people at the Brooklyn lodging house were slightly insane. First there was Spot, and now to add to the mess there was Whistler and Gip. Maybe becoming newsies wasn't the best idea. By this point, everyone who was at the table had left, except for Gip, Whistler, and the two other girls that were still sitting there. Gip turned so that she was facing the two girls, but she was still looking at Spot.

"You really need to tell your girls to get a sense of humor. In case you already hadn't figured it out, the name's Gypsy, but everyone calls me Gip." She motioned to the two girls still sitting at the table. "That there is Chameleon," she pointed to a girl with long, jet black hair, and grayish-blue eyes. "And that's Whisper." The other girl had shoulder length brown hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to have flecks of blue in them.

"Well I'm Aurelia, and this is Jessica." Aurelia gestured to herself, and then to her best friend.

"Well Aurelia and Jessica," Gip said. "Welcome to the Brooklyn newsies. Now if you don't mind, Spot and I have a rooftop meeting we must attend to." She winked at the two girls. "Well Spot, shall we go?"

"We shall. Chameleon and Whisper, do you two mind informing the girls about the rules, and where the shall be staying?" They nodded their heads in agreement. Spot smiled at this. "Alright my pet, let's go."

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" Gip smacked Spot on the arm. The two left the room with Spot rubbing his arm and laughing at Gip trying to look serious.

The room seemed much more empty now that the two lovers had left. Jessica and Aurelia were unsure of what to say. The silence between the group grew and grew, and soon it seemed as if no one would say anything. Then, out of nowhere, Whistler began to hum to a song only he could hear. It did the trick, and everyone visibly relaxed. He looked at the watch he had just taken out, and placed it back in his pocket.

"Well m'dears, as much as I would love to get to know you some more, I have a date with a whore. I need to get going if I'm going to be able to make it on time. They don't give discounts to just anyone." He winked at the girls again, and then proceeded to walk out the door.

"I bet you two are tired," Chameleon finally said. "I know I would be after that trek from Manhattan."

"Not to mention getting throw into this mess of a place. I know when I first came here, I couldn't believe how crazy people were." Whisper smiled at the two girls. "But don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Whisper and Chameleon stood up from the table. Chameleon was quite short, now that she was standing up. Jessica thought she was probably almost the same height at her, 5'1. Whisper on the other hand, was pretty well much the same height as Aurelia.

"Well let's go to the girls bunkroom. We can fill you in on everything there." Chameleon started walking to the door. "Well come on now, we promise not to bite!"

Whisper laughed and walked through the door with Chameleon. Jessica and Aurelia hurried so that they wouldn't be too far behind them.


End file.
